Long Before The Order: The Life of Severus Snape
by Amandah Leigh
Summary: A fic all about Severus' life, why he joins the Death Eaters, why he leaves, includes stuff from OOTP and HBP. On Hiatus.. I may not finish it because it's not HBP or DH compliant... Sorry!
1. Meet The Snape Family

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling (thus my name is Amandah Leigh) therefore I do not own any of the characters born in JK's mind so please don't sue me (not that you'd get much. I major in theatre. I'm broke). Thanks.  
  
This is a fic about Severus Snape's childhood, just to give a little insight into his early life. From the time he's born until he leaves Hogwarts (and maybe later; not sure yet).

**Part One: Meet The Snape Family.  
**

* * *

"Double, d-double, t-t-toil and tr-trouble...fire bur-burn and cauldron, bubble..."  
  
"Well done Sarraiah! You'll be reading like an old pro in no time, my girl!" Stalinus Snape complimented his young daughter. Though he was not smiling, she could tell he was pleased with her.  
  
"I've been practicing, Father!"  
  
"That is clear, child." Stalinus picked up a large, tattered book and showed it to his little girl. "Can you read these words, Sarraiah?"  
  
"The Stan-Standard Book of Spel-Spells, Grade One." The six year old beamed up at her father. "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One!"  
  
"This is what we're starting on today, Sarraiah. I will be teaching you a few simple spells—"  
  
"Stalinus!" An attractive young woman, approximately eight months pregnant, entered the room, a pale blond boy in her arms. "Our daughter is far to young to learn any of those spells!"  
  
"Ebony, if I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it," Stalinus informed her coldly.  
  
"I can do it Mummy!" The little girl insisted, hands on hips.  
  
"She should be outside, playing, Stalinus. Riding her broom or de-gnoming the gardens," Ebony argued as she set down the squirming boy.  
  
"I ride broom Auntie!" He burst out.  
  
"Not now, Lucius."  
  
"Sarraiah needs to practice if she is going to be as clever a witch as her mother, Ebony. And with any luck, she'll be even better. She needs to get an early start. Malfoy's already teaching simple spells to Lucius, and he's barely two years old!"  
  
"I two! I ride broom! I de-gnome! Auntie?" The little boy, though somewhat whiny, was actually rather cute with his nearly white-blond bowl cut hair and large green-gray eyes. He was quite the contrast to the Snape's little Sarraiah, with her shoulder-length jet black curls, deep brown eyes and skin more pale than any of the Malfoys.  
  
"I said not now, Lucius!" sighed Ebony, exasperated.  
  
"Ebony, take the boy outside, will you?" Demanded Stalinus. "Before he explodes." Lucius was still dancing around, full of excitement. "Me go fly-ing, me goin' fly-ing," he sang merrily.  
  
"That boy is far too chipper to be a Malfoy," Stalinus observed, staring at the boy with a look of extreme dislike. "What do you reckon Dése's been having a fling—"  
  
"Nonsense, Stalinus! Dése would _never_ defy her husband like that! And besides, Lucius looks just like his father."  
  
"Perhaps. But he acts nothing like Folter. I tell you, Ebony, there is something wrong with that boy."  
  
Meanwhile, the little Malfoy was still singing to himself in the singsong voice.  
  
"Lucius go out-si-ide, Lucius fly a broo-oom, Lucius play with gn-omes..."  
  
"We're staying in, Lucius," Ebony told him.  
  
"Ebony," Stalinus raised his voice. "You take that boy outside before I throw you both in the yard! I am sick of being argued against all the time! Just continue, Ebony, just keep it up and I'll show you why it is the man is meant to be in charge," he took a breath and again addressed their child. "Sarraiah, let's turn to page eleven."  
  
Feeling she was finally beaten (and, coincidentally, feeling that she would rather not be beaten) Ebony conceded.  
  
"Alright, Stalinus. Come, Lucius. Let's go out in the yard." She snapped her fingers twice, and a house elf appeared to her left.  
  
"Go and fetch Sarraiah's old broom for Lucius. Meet us outside in a moment. Go."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Snape, ma'am."  
  
The house elf scurried off and Ebony put on Lucius' jacket. With a wave of her wand, the coat buttoned, snapped and zipped itself. Lucius continued to hum his little tune.  
  
"Lucius go hmm-hmm-hmm," he sang out. "Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm Hmm-si-ide..."  
  
"Come on, you," she ordered, and they exited through the rear doors.

* * *

About a half hour later, Ebony was tired and ready to go back in the house. Lucius, on the other hand, was still a bundle of energy.  
  
"If my son is as active as that boy, I don't know what I'll do," she said aloud, patting her huge tummy.  
  
"I flyin' I flyin'!" Lucius called as he swooped by her on the broom for about the hundredth time.  
  
"Yes, I know," said Ebony, rolling her eyes. "Haar Wirbelnd," she whispered, pointing her wand at her head. On command, her hair twisted itself into a tight bun, fastened at the nape of her neck by a shimmery silver cord. It was a spell her grandmother had taught her when she was just a little girl, and it came in handy rather often. The memory of her grandmother made her smile. How long had it been since her death? Twelve years? Twelve long years since she lost the woman who raised her.  
  
"Oh, Großmutter Mitleidsvoll. How I wish I could talk to you now," she whispered in German.  
  
"My husband is...changing, and my daughter is growing to disobey me a bit more each day I think, thanks to her father and the way he treats me, no, undermines me, in front of her. I worry that this baby will be the same. What will my son be like, Großmutter? I wish you were here. I wish you could hear me."  
  
A burst of crying broke Ebony of her little daydream. She tore her eyes away from the clouds above and to the ground, where Lucius was lying next to the broom.  
  
"I fall off!" He explained. "I fall off broom! Bad broom! Mean--Mean old broom!"  
  
"Oh, come here, baby," She whispered soothingly, picking him up and cradling him.  
  
"Put him down," she heard a deep voice command from the doorway. Folter.  
  
"He—He fell off his broom. He's crying," Ebony explained. She wasn't sure why she felt so frightened. It was just Folter, her old friend. Her husband's old friend. But it was the way he was looking at her. She didn't like it.  
  
"Lucius. Toughen up. I will not have my son raised to be weak. Stand up boy. Up!"  
  
When Lucius failed to do as his father ordered, Folter pulled out his wand and muttered something Ebony could not hear. Lucius' legs went straight and ridged. He stood up.  
  
"And quit crying, boy, or I'll give you something to cry about!" He raised his wand again.  
  
"Folter, please!" Dése pleaded, pulling her husbands robes. Ebony could see her husband standing behind his friend. She was surprised to see the slight smile on his lips. Sarraiah must still be in the house, she realized with relief. What was Folter going to do to the child?  
  
"Crucio!" He said, pointing his wand at the toddler.  
  
"No!" Cried Ebony. She moved forward to block the curse, which hit her full force. She passed out. Everything went black.

* * *

"Mrs. Snape? Mrs. Snape, do you hear me?" Ebony awoke to see two men, strangers, standing over her. She immediately attempted to sit up.  
  
"No, please Mrs. Snape. It's all right. You're at St. Mungo's. You're going to be fine."  
  
"Oh. Oh..." She tried to control her breathing, but her heart was beating so fast... Instinctively, she laid a hand on her stomach...  
  
"My baby! Where's my baby?" She panicked, realizing that she was considerably thinner than she had been that afternoon.  
  
"It's okay, Mrs. Snape. You went into premature labor. Your husband brought you in. He's in the nursery with the baby right now," one of the healers, the shorter, stockier man to her right, assured her.  
  
"You had a boy," added the thin one with the mustache, "And he's doing just fine. But he needs a name. Shall I send in your husband and children?"  
  
"Wha—Uh, yes. Send them in. Please." Ebony was rather confused. Premature labor? St. Mungo's? What about little Lucius?  
  
The healers exited, and a few moments later, Sarraiah and Stalinus entered. In his arms he held a very tiny bundle. Without a word, he handed her the baby. (She was pleased to see that Stalinus wore one of his rare smiles).  
  
"Oh! Just look at him..." Ebony felt tears welling up in her oak-brown eyes. "Stalinus...Lucius, is he...?"  
  
"He's fine," her husband assured her. "A tad shaken, but very excited about the baby. He and Dése are in the waiting room. It was a very stupid thing you did, Ebony."  
  
"Folter, is he...is he _here_?"  
  
"He returned to work at the Ministry. He will visit tomorrow. He is not angry with you. I explained that pregnancy makes women over-emotional. He understood."  
  
"Alright then..." Just then the baby squirmed. For a moment she thought he was going to awaken, but alas he remained asleep.  
  
"Awww," cooed big sister Sarraiah.  
  
The baby was much tinier than Sarraiah had been. Her daughter had been eight pounds; she would venture to guess that the new baby only weighed about five. He was so teeny-tiny! He was pale, as were all the Snapes, but his cheeks still had that red, raw, rosy, "I was just born!" look to them. His eyes were closed in sleep, but she figured they were probably deep brown like his sisters. He had a small tuft of jet-black hair, and the smallest fingers.  
  
"He's perfect," she whispered, smiling back at her husband and daughter.  
  
"He's our son," replied Stalinus. "We should name him. After my father, perhaps?"  
  
"After his father, I'd think."  
  
"Nonsense, Ebony. I've always hated my name," said Stalinus. "and I am not vain nor shallow enough to believe that my son should be cursed with a horrible name simply because it is mine."  
  
"So we will name him after your father." She thought a moment. "Perhaps his middle name could be that of my grandfather...?"  
  
"Severus Geheimnis Snape," said Stalinus proudly.  
  
Ebony smiled. "I like it."

* * *

AL:  
A few minor details: Saraiah, his sister, is pronounced Suh-rye-uh. Folter, Lucius Malfoy's father, comes from De Foltering, Dutch for torture, and Lucius' mother's name is Dése, from the French Désespoir, meaning despair. She's in despair because Malfoy tortures her, get it? Stalinus you can probably figure out on your own...Mitleidsvoll, Ebony's grandmother, is German for compassionate (and it's a pretty looking word) and her grandfather's name is Geheimnis, meaning mystery. So they're not real names. But that's okay...Right? (


	2. A Pinkish Purple Potion

Chapter Two: A Pinkish-Purple Potion

* * *

"Wingardium Leviosa! Win-gardium Leviosa! Win-gar-di-um Lev-i-o-sa!" Saraiah Snape waved her wand impatiently. She was trying to make her brother's book levitate, but Child's First Potions seemed to be stubborn. No matter how many times she uttered the spell, it still would not rise!  
  
"I thought you couldn't do spells outside school anymore! I thought that was the new rule at Hogwarts!" Saraiah heard a young male voice say. She looked up to see her nine year old cousin, Lucius, watching her. The Malfoy's weren't her relatives really, but their fathers grew up together, as idd their grandfathers, and their grandfathers, and so on, thus Sarraiah had called Lucius' parents Uncle Folter and Aunt Dése all of her life.  
  
"Lucius! Where did you go! Look what I made!" Severus ran into the dining room where his sister and cousin were standing, but being he was looking up at them, the seven year old did not notice the book on the floor. He tripped over it and the vile in his hand went flying.  
  
"Auughhh!!!" screamed Sarraiah when the pinkish-purple potion made contact with her face and hair.  
  
"It burns! It burns! Make it stop! Mummy! Father!" She fell to the ground and rolled around, covering her face with her hands.  
  
"No, Saraiah! Shut it! He's home, stupid! He's—"  
  
The back door flew open. Their father stood in the doorway. He appeared even more ominous than usual, as the lightning outside flashed just as he stepped into the room, wet from the downpour outside and looking quite menacing in his black and navy wizard's robes.  
  
"What is going on in here?"  
  
The children were silent.  
  
Stalinus cleared his throat. "I said, what is going on in here? Saraiah? Lucius? Severus?"  
  
No one moved.  
  
"I will ask but once more," he informed them coldly. "And this time, I expect an answer, or all three of you will—"  
  
"It was an accident, sir!" Severus replied, trying to remain calm. "Saraiah was doing her magic and I came in and I tripped over that book—" He glaced down. "Hey! That's where my potions book went!"  
  
"Continue, Severus." Demanded Stalinus.  
  
"Yes, Father. I tripped, and my potion went all over Saraiah, but it's just a cooling potion to aid burn victims, it shouldn't have hurt her, sir. I was just trying to find a way to make it work faster, because they take so long I wasreading, nearly four hours to cure a third degree burn from a dragon, and I thought maybe I could..."  
  
"Maybe you could better a potion that has been used by healers for centuries. Maybe you, a second grade student at a private school in London could make a better one?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Saraiah, who was still sitting on the floor, glanced up at her brother. She caught Lucius' eye and they exchanged a Look. Her father almost sounded...amused. Maybe they wouldn't be in trouble after all! Still, Saraiah wished she hadn't overreacted in such a way. It had only tingled after all, it did not burn.  
  
"What have I told you children time and again? From three o'clock to five o'clock, you study. I said that Lucius could spend afternoons here, provided he follow the schedule as well. Tell me, Lucius, do they teach potions at that private school your father and I spend fortunes to send you to?"  
  
Lucius sighed. They would be in trouble after all. "No, sir."  
  
"What is it they teach, Lucius?"  
  
"Writing, arithmatic, geography, science...But sir, that school is full of muggles!"  
  
"That, Lucius, is why tutors visit this house at Five o'clock every night to teach you for an hour before dinner, and why you spend Saturday's in class."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Severus, have you finished your muggle homework?"  
  
Severus paused a moment before answering. If he said no, which was the truth, his father would hit him for sure. But if he said yes...  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Liar!" His father's hand connected full force with his face. The power of the blow nearly knocked the small boy over, but he did all he could to remain standing.  
  
"You lie to me, stupid oy? You dare to lie to your father? You insufferable, rotten, no-good...Sarraiah, you and Lucius get out of here. I need a word with my son.  
  
Severus did not see the tutor that evening. He was ordered to skip dinner and remain in his rom, which suited him fine, as it was the only place he felt he wanted to be. His cheek throbbed where his father had slapped him, and his lip was swollen from the second hit. His eyes were red and puffy from crying; when his father backhanded him across the other side of his face, he thought he would explode. That was when his mother burst in. Ebony pulled her husband away from her young son and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Don't you touch him!" She screamed, pinning him back. "Leave him be! He's just a little boy!"  
  
His father freed his right hand and brought in up, back...It came down hard across Ebony's face. Severus could not hold bacl his tears any longer.  
  
"Mummy! Mummy, no!" Severus cried. He watched, eyes wide and full of fear, as his father twisted his mother's arm behind her back.  
  
"Do. Not. Order. Me. Around. Understand?" Ebony winced in pain. His gripped tightened. "Understand?"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Severus," said his father, hatred in his eyes and his voice, "Go to your room and stay there the night. No dinner. Go!"  
  
Though he wished more than anything that he could help his Mum, protect her, he knew his place. He went to his room.  
  
That was hours ago, and there lay seven-year-old severus, staring at the ceilling, no dinner in his belly.  
  
Saraiah had snuck up to see him for a few minutes. She assured him that their mother was going to be fine, and their father had calmed down.  
  
"Lucius went home, and Aunt Dése stayed with Mum for awhile. Uncle Folter was here too...He's a bit creepy, that one is. And I'd better get back downstairs. The tutor is here, and she'll be wondering why I'm taking so long in the loo." 

Severus was upset and angry, angry at his Father, his Mum, Saraiah, and mostly, at himself.

"Not only did I get my face beat in, I got Mum in trouble," He muttered out loud. "And worst off," he continued, "My potion is ruined. All my work, all for that stupid pinkish-purple healing potion, a potion that's supposed to _help_ people. Lot of help it did me! It's not bloody fair. Life's not bloody fair."  
  
The hours wore on, and night settled in around the Snape home. Severus noted that there were no stars tonight. Even the weather seemed upset; angry.

Two hours later, the clock in the hall struck midnight. It was still pitch dark outside, and the wind was howling. The occasional flash of lightning preceeded the sporadic clap of thunder.

Severus was nearly asleep when he heard the door to his room open. "Saraiah?" He whispered softly.

"It's Mummy, love. Are you alright?"

In the dark he couldn't see just how bruised his mother's face was, but when he sat up in bed and hugged her tight he could feel her wince from the pain.

"Sorry, Mummy. I'm sorry."

It's not your fault, love. Go back to sleep, mein tapferer kleiner Junge. Schläft ein."

"Good night, Mummy." Severus was nearly asleep already.

"Süße Träume."

"What's 'Süße Träume,' Mum?" The little boy murmered, eyes closed peacefully.

Ebony smiled down at her little boy.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

AL: A slighly shorter chapter. It's all PG so far, but I'm working on it. I'm not sure how much I want to focus on Snape's pre-Hogwarts childhood, but I feel it needs to be included, b/c it must be important. Please review! btw, mein tapferer kleiner junge is "My brave little boy." 


	3. Muggle Relations

A/N

Sorry I haven't posted in forever. Someone erased my fanfic folder from the computer, and I haven't been able to recover it, so I lost everything, all my layouts, chapters, chapter ideas, etc. Then my DSL went all crazy on me and I haven't been able to get on the internet at all in awhile. (I have to use relatives' or friends' computers). I can't remember what I had written before, and I really don't like this chpater as much as I liked the one I had originally written for number three, but I hope you all like it anyway...:) I promise that ASAP I will be able to work more on this fic---I'm involved in five different shows right now and it's getting a little crazy...Thanks for your patience...I'm workin' on it! :)

Chapter Three

Muggle Relations

It was an awfully hot day, hotter than April days are supposed to be. But the sky was blue and every so often a cool breeze blew, rustling the leaves that were just coming back to the trees that had stood bare for too many winter months. It was two days before Easter, and the Snape children were headed to Hogsmeade, just for fun. Sarraiah sat at her vanity in her bedroom, fixing her hair and makeup as any typical teenafe girl would before venturing out in public, whereas her younger brother stood behind her, hopping occasioanlly from one foot to the other, impatient and energetic as fifth grade boys typically are.

"Can't Lucius please come with us, Sarraiah? Please? So I'll have someone to walk around with! It will be so dull hanging around with you and your boyfriend all day long-"

"Severus!" Sarraiah snapped. "Do not breathe one word of Johnny to anyone, do you hear me?"

"Why not, 'Raiah? You're sixteen years old, Mum and Dad said it's okay for you to go out sometimes." Severus was ten, and as a little brother, it was practically his duty to spend his time annoying his older sister, but alas, Severus was not the average ten year old boy. He liked his older sister, and hated to see her get into trouble for any reason.

"You don't understand, Severus. He goes to Hogwarts but he's...well, you know. He's Muggle-born." She applied a layer of mascara as her bewitched brush and comb styled her hair.

"He's a Mudblood?"

"Severus!" She exclaimed in her most grown-up, disapproving tone. Mudblood is a horrible word."

"But Father and Uncle Folter say it all the time..."

"Father and Uncle Folter are wrong, love. You'll learn that for yourself, someday. This fall, when it's your turn to head to Hogwarts, you'll meet all sorts of people, not that any muggles ever make it into Slytherin House."

"What it your boy—I mean, your friend in?"

"Ravenclaw." She put on a dark red lipstick, then proptly wiped it off and applied a pale link shade. "It's where the cleverest of Wizards go. And he is clever. A bit of a hothead though, he's got a temper, like Father."

Severus was concerned. "Like Father?"

"Well, no, love, not exactly. Just...a temper. That's all. Come on, let's floo to the Malfoy's and pick up Lucius. We can walk to Hogsmeade from there."

"Thanks, Sarraiah!"

An hour later Lucius, Severus, Sarraiah and Johnny had arrived in Hogsmeade. All had been properly introduced (though Lucius recognized Johnny from Hogwarts, where the younger boy was a second year and the older was in his seventh). The had already been to Honeydukes, Potion Queens, and All Thing's Dark, which was having a huge going out of business sale (the owner, a Mrs. Elvira Monical, was soon to be retiring to spend more time with her pets, a Cobra, and Jaguar and a Three-Toed Sloth, interestingly enough).

"Let's go to the Pendulum Swing next!" Suggested Lucius, to which Severus wholeheartedly seconded.

"Tell you what," Sarraiah smiled at them. "Why don't you two head over, and we'll meet you back at Honeydukes in two hours, alright then?"

"Alright," the boys agreed in unison. The took off in the right direction, but soon stopped to check out some brand new racing brooms in one of the store windows.

"I want that one!" Lucius announced to his friend. "Look at it, fastest broom yet! The Tailswooper 300!"

"Yeah..." But Severus cared little for racing brooms.

"What do you think of Johnny, Lucius?"

"Johnny? Right old Mudblood if I've ever seen one. Narcissa Black, from Hogwarts, you remember her?"

"Sort of."

"Right, well she has a sister, Andromeda, and she's already dated two muggles! And one wasn't even a mudblood, no magic at all, straight muggle. Narcissa's parents are thoroughly disappointed of course, but they figure she's very young yet, and it's just a phase. Perhaps it's a phase for Sarraiah too. One can only hope."

"Yeah. One can only hope."


	4. The Following April

Chapter Four

The Following April

It was April again. Another hot day in April. And Severus was again in Hogsmeade with his sister and friend.

The difference was the mood. The year before, they had permission to be there.

But ever since the Snape's had learned of their daughter's involvement with the muggle-born Johnny Cavedweller, things had changed.

Sarraiah was no longer Daddy' Little Angel.

And she not longer lived at home.

Just after her seventeenth birthday, Sarraiah, who had been forced to break up with her boyfriend Johnny, decided that she would be better off away from home, so she packed her trunk, grabbed her Tawny Owl Caramel, and took off. She sent a letter with Tawny about a week letter to inform her family that she was living with her boyfriend, and would be spending all Hogwarts breaks with him. "Sorry Mum and Father," she had written. "But I need to live my own life, free of prejudice, boundaries and ridiculous rules. Kiss Severus for me and tell him I will see him at school. I'll write again soon."

Nearly ten months had passed since she had written that letter, and she had had very little contact with her family since then. But on that hot April day, two days before Easter, she picked up the boys and brought them to Hogsmeade.

"So Sarraiah, why is it you never ever write to us?" Eleven year old Severus had asked her the moment she entered the house."

"Sorry, love. Johnny thinks it best if I limit contact with my family. He feels that you, or rather, Mother and Father, are a terrible influence on me. I see you at school all the time though!"

"You hardly ever speak to me!"

"Well, Johnny prefers that I—Come on, Severus. Let's just go and get Lucius, alright?"

Severus sighed. He hated feeling that he was losing his sister. And he hated even more to think that it was all her boyfriend's doing.

"Severus? You're coming?"

"Yes," he replied, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder. "I'm coming."


	5. Unexpected

Chapter Five:

Unexpected.

"Well, you know," fourteen-year-old Lucius Malfoy was saying, "If you add a bit of that one to this one, it will most definitely explode." He gestured to two small viles on the table in front of him.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? Because according to my calculations one we added the blood of hippogriff to the mix the whole thing became harmless."

Lucius scowled. "Go on then, if you're so genius. Try it."

"I will!" The twelve-year-old exclaimed.

"Severus!" Both boys froze. Ebony! Snape's Mother! Home early!

"Quick, Lucius, help me clean this up! If she finds we got into it after she told us not to-"

Ebony slipped quietly into the room and stood behind her son.

"Uh, Severus?" said Lucius, staring at his aunt.

"Come on, Lucius!" He was placing potion bottles into their suitcase-like carrying case, carefully but as fast as he could. "Help me get this put away before she sees it!"

"No," said Ebony, "We wouldn't want her to see it, would we?"

Slowly Severus swiveled around to face his mother.

"Oh. Hi, Mum. We were just...um...we were..."

"Just clean it up. Honestly child, I do not know where you got this potions obsession. But I suppose it's better than being obsessed with the dark arts."

"I like the dark arts!" Exclaimed Lucius, jumping up from his seat. Despite being in only his second year at Hogwarts, he was already nearly as tall as Ebony, who stood about 5'4.

"Let's put this all away before your father gets home."

But it was too late. His father was home. No more than ten seconds after the words left her mouth, they heard the front door slam. They froze.

Stalinus Snape entered the dining room. He saw the potions. He saw the child. He saw his wife. And he did nothing. He said not a word. Rather, he slumped into a chair and held out his hand to his wife. In it was a letter.

Ebony took it and began to read out loud:

Mr. and Mrs. Stalinus Snape,

We regret to inform you that on this Tuesday, the Fifteenth of August, your daughter, eighteen-year-old Sarraiah Lucia Snape was killed-"

Horrified, Ebony collapsed into a chair beside her husband, unable to go on.

Lucius took the letter from her and continued:

"Was killed by Muggle-Born Hogwarts graduate Johnny R. Cavedweller. She was shot (using a metal muggle weapon called a "gun") and despite efforts, muggle healers, called "doctors" were unable to save her. The Ministry of Magic is handling the case, and Cavedweller currently resides in Azkaban. We at the Ministry Security Branch will surely and sincerely miss Sarraiah; a memorial service will be held honoring her this Saturday, the Ninteenth of August. Again, we are terrible sorry to inform you of the death of your loved one, Sarraiah Lucia Snape. Isabella Penswallow, Security Advisor to the Minister."

Lucius looked at Severus, who seemed to be in shock. He was standing, perfectly still, expressionless still holding a blue potions of some sort in his left hand. Lucious gave the letter back to his Uncle, who crinkled it, then smoothed it out again. Ebony said not a word. No one said a word.

The four of them stayed in the dining room like that for nearly an hour, as Stalinus crinkled the letter, Ebony sobbed, Severus stood, and Lucius watched. Sarraiah was gone.

Damn Muggles.


	6. Love, Hate and Memories

Chapter Six

Love, Hate and Memories

Of course, a memorial service had been held for Miss Sarraiah Snape. Family and friends attended, as did the Minister of Magic, Sarraiah's former classmates, and several Hogwarts professers. Severus wore his best black formal robes, and took his place between his mother and father beside the casket. The people who came to pay their respects to the family did so, offering their sympathies and giving tissues and hankies to Ebony, who stood watching the procession silently, as tears streamed endlessly down her pale cheeks. Stalinus refused to cry in public, and he had ordered Severus to bottle his tears as well, but the 12 year old boy knew that upon their return home his father would most likely break down into sobs again, as he had the previous two nights. This frightened Severus more than he would ever admit, to see his father cry. And it made him feel something, something deep in the pit of his stomach, something he had never felt before.

He had seen his mother in pain many times, which was often his father's doing, and he thought he hated it. He also thought he hated his abusive Uncle Folter, whose treatment of Aunt Desé and Lucius made Stalinus seem like a cuddly teddy bear. He thought he hated his History teacher, who gave him a C-, thus causing the school to revoke his Honor Roll privileges, like lunch in the courtyard, which meant he had to eat alone as all of his friends had better grades. He thought he hated the color orange, Muggle science classes, the lady next door who smelled of cats and cheaply made broomsticks, but now he realized he hated none of this, none of these people and things.

He felt it in the pit of his stomach for the first time. It was filling him, taking over his body, consuming his mind and eating away at his soul. It was hatred he was feeling, truly feeling, for the first time. He hated that boy—that man—that person who had taken Sarraiah away, first from her home, then from her family, and now from their world. He had never loved anyone as he had Sarraiah. Sure, sometimes he was jealous of her good grades, her popularity and the way only she could make their father smile. But she was his cool, protective, fun big sister. He loved her so much...And now she was gone, thanks to one stupid muggle with a gun who pretended to lover her too...

Severus couldn't help himself. As much as he loved his sister, he _hated_ that...that...that...**MUDBLOOD**!

Just as Severus was beginning to think that he could control his anger no more, the Minister of Magic began to speak from his podium at the front of the room.

"If everyone would please have a seat," he was saying, "We will beging the ceremony."

"Come, son, and sit by your cousin," Stalinus directed young Snape, who took his place in the front row beside his friend. Stalinus sat two chairs down, with Ebony between the pair. Desé and Fotler sat beside Lucius.

"Today we are gathered to remember a wonderful, kind, bright and promising young witch, Sarraiah Lucia Snape, who was tragically taken from this world far too soon..."

The Minister's speech continued for some time, though Severus hardly paid attention, and then Professer Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, went to the podium. He spoke of Sarraiah in school, how happy she was, how attentive and smart, her good marks, her attitude, her excellent work as a prefect and later as Head-Girl. He told a couple of stories about her, one that made Severus laugh, which he promptly felt guilty for.

"Don't feel bad, chum," Lucius whispered to him, "You can let it out. It _was_ funny." Sometimes Severus wondered if his pal could read his mind.

Sarraiah's best friend from Hogwarts said a few words next, but had to be accompanied back to her seat by her mother when she could no longer continue to speak as grief overwhelmed her and she, too, began to sob.

Sarraiah's boss after that, Professer McGonagall, and Aunt Desé also spoke, and then it was over. The casket was closed, and the people began to file out of the room. It was over. Sarraiah was gone. Forever.

Severus stood up, said goodbye to Lucius and the Malfoys, and waited for his parents. His father was the last one out of the room.

And sure enough, once back at home, Stalinus began to sob.

"Goodbye, Sarraiah," whispered Severus before he fell asleep that night. "Süße Träume."


	7. Life Goes On

Chapter Seven

Life Goes On

"And Hazardlo goes for the goal—and the Quaffle is in! It's good!" Lucius circled the goal post on his broom twice before flying over to Severus.

"Severus, old boy, we are going to dominate this year. Slytherin _will_ win the Quiddich cup. I know it." Lucius smiled, then dove back to the ground to retrieve the fallen Quaffle."

"We haven't even had tryouts yet, and you think you're Fyedka Hazardlo! What if Gryffindor—"

"Forget Gryffindor! Their streak is over! It is our turn now." Lucius flew back up so that he was eye level with Severus.

"But what if _I_ don't get on?" Severus asked, finally voicing the fear he'd been harboring since the previous Spring when he learned that three positions would be opening this term, including Chaser, which was just what Severus had wanted to be since boyhood. He was now in his fourth year, and he felt it was time he represent Slytherin House on the Quiddich Pitch as well. After all, Lucius had been on the team since the age of thirteen. He was a Chaser too, and a very good one at that. Severus had tried out once before, in his third year, for Seeker, but alas, tiny Alexand'r Omnious had gotten the coveted spot. Both of Alexand'r's older brothers had been seekers, as was his grandfather, great-grandfather, and his father before that.

"That's why we practice, dunderhead!" replied Lucius, matter-of-factly. "And besides," he added with an air of confidence, "You have to get on. Taai is captain and he likes you and you know his sister really likes you—come to think of it, maybe you should ask her out before trials—"

"No way! I am not going to ask out that little hag simply because her brother is Captain! Have you ever seen Lelijk? Have you?" Severus shuddered. He couldn't stand Lelijk, in addition to being horrible unnatractive, she was mean, annoying, and rather obnoxious. No, Severus much prefered kind, pretty, delicate girls...Like that Gryffindor, Lily Evans. But she would never look twice at Severus, not when boys like James Potter and Sirius Black were around. Of course, she didn't seem to fancy James much...but still, he was so much cooler than Severus, tougher and more athletic...If she had a choice...She did have a choice...

"Hello? Severus? Are you paying attention?" Lucius was saying. Severus tried to remove her picture from his mind's eye.

"I'm going to let you take the Quaffle now, and I'll be keeper. Don't mess this up now, work hard. I won't go easy just 'cause you're my chum, got it? You're a fifth year now, and this is serious. It's now or never. And besides, it's my last year, and we've been planning to be part of the Slytherin team, me and you, since forever. Here, take this," He handed over the Quaffle, "and let's begin. Give me a seconds head start, will you? Now...go!"

They practiced well into the evening, until their Head of House, Ashgrai Gninnuc, came out to the pitch to tell them it was time to go in.

"Today is Saturday," Lucius said to Severus as they were packing up and heading in behind Professer Gninnuc. "Hufflepuff trials are Monday, then Ravenclaw next, and we're Wednesday—"

"Because first place last year has tryouts last, and last place goes first, and so on..." Severus supplied.

"So we have until then for you to be perfect. You were good tonight, I won't lie. But you need work."

"Can't we practice tomorrow?" asked Severus as they entered the Great Hall and made their way down to the dungeons.

"Maybe late late in the afternoon, but I promised to spend the day with Narcissa. It's our one year you know."

"Congratulations," Severus said, but by his tone it was clear that he hardly cared. "Hey, is it true Lucius?"

Lucius frowned at his fifteen-year-old friend.

"Is what true?"

"Her sister, Andromeda, the sixth year. She's dating a Muggle?"

Lucius scowled. "True indeed. Bad enough a mudblood would be, but this guy, this Ted, he's eighteen and he has no magic in him _at all._ The Black's are not at all happy about it, but they think it's just a phase."

Severus nodded. "I hope so." He looked just as disgusted as his cousin. "Sometimes magic and Muggles just shouldn't mix." ("Right, Sarraiah?" He didn't say).

"By sometimes," said Lucius, "You must mean never. Magic and Muggle should _never_ mix."

Severus thought again of Lily Evans. He pushed her from his mind. "You're right, Lucius. Never."

* * *

A/N In case you're wondering, Taai is Dutch for tough, and Lelijk is Dutch for ugly...I love incorperating other languages when making up names! Oh, and Gninnuc is pronounce Ninnuc (nin-uck) b/c the G is silent. It's 'Cunning' backwards. Because I'm weird like that. Anyway, please review! BTWIt'll get better soon, I promise, I'm just trying to establish a little history...it'll get darker/hotter/andcrazier in his slightly later years! :) 


	8. Late For Class

Chapter Eight: Late For Class

He had better hurry if he didn't plan to be late for class. And he definitely did not plan to be late for class. Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Gryffindor, was to be held on the third floor that Tuesday. He rushed up another flight of stairs.

"Should be bloody against the rules, having class in a different room every day!" He muttered to himself, angry that the headmaster allowed such nonsense. Professor Comett began teaching at Hogwarts in Severus' third year, so one would think he'd be used to her little oddities by now, but alas, he was not. Starting with her fifth years, her OWL years, Professor Comett thought it made sense to change the location of every class on a whim, because "If ever you need to defend yourself against such dark magic as I have seen, you will need to be entirely prepared, which means being able to perform to the best of your abilities in any setting, whether or not it is a place in which you are comfortable."

"I'm going to be late!" Severus exclaimed, dashing up the last few stairs to the third floor (making sure to jump the trick stair, of course). The tower clock's chimes let him know that class was beginning at that moment, and he was, indeed, late.

He darted down the corridor towards the room-of-the-day, when suddenly—

"Peeves! Get out of here, Peeves!" That fat brainless poltergeist, with his ugly orange bowtie and huge stupid grin, was floating about four feet about Severus' head, a large metal tub of water in his fat transparent hands.

"Don't do it! Don't do it Peeves, so help me, or I'll—"

But it was too late. Peeves turned over the bucket, and ice cold water rushed down from the ceiling, soaking the fifth year student. And if that wasn't bad enough, the bucket crashed down after it...landing right on Snape's head.

"Ahoy there, what is this?" Severus heard someone say behind him, and he froze. He recognized that voice—but why wasn't he in class?

"Lookie here, James, my boy!" The voice of Sirius Black called out. "What have we got?"

Severus wrenched the bucket off his head and turned to face his adversary, James Potter, whose reverberating laughter cut through Severus like a steak knife slices through butter.

"Clear off, dunderheads!" Severus said hotly, but the pair only laughed harder.

"What do you know, come late to class, and get a free show in the corridors!" Sirius glanced up at the still hovering poltergeist. "Thanks much, Peeves, for brightening our dreary day!"

"'Bout time you got a shower, eh, Severus?" said James, tears of laughter forming in his eyes. "Should be thanking Peeves here, really. Of course, next time you might do with a bit of shampoo and some soap."

"It's hardly a moment for hysterics, James," said a third voice, as Remus Lupin rounded the corner. "Go on, get to class."

"Oh, come on old chum. Let us enjoy the lad a bit—er, I mean, we're only trying to help!"

"Sirius," said Remus warningly. "I was made prefect for a reason, and I do not want to have to take points from my own house, nor do I wish to assign you detention. Come on, let's go to class. We're late."

"Alright, alright," James conceded, smiling. "Class it is. Coming, Snape?"

Snape said not a word, but merely glared at the trio.

"Let's go." Black said, and let his friends down the hall and around the corner to the classroom. Peeves flew off after them, blowing raspberries.

"Dammit!" Severus cursed, tossing his soaking books to the floor. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit."

"What's the matter?" Another voice. Another Gryffindor? Snape whirled back around angrily to come face to face with...Lily. Lily Evans, the kind, pretty girl he so often admired from afar.

"Do you need a hand? I'm a prefect, I could—"

"No, it's alright. I just need to dry off and all—I'm late for class..."

"I know, Severus. I'm in your class."

She called him by name! For a brief second, he felt the urge to smile, but, remembering Potter and Black's obnoxious jokes and echoed laughter, he held back.

"Grab your books and hold them close to you," Lily said. She was smiling at him, but not in a mean way, not in a teasing way. In a nice way. She really had a beautiful smile.

"Go on now, get your books." Severus picked up his books and held them to him. Lily picked up her wand and with three sharp flicks and the words "Wasser Werde Gegangen," he was dry.

"There now, isn't that better? If you're still coming to class, I can give you a pass, its part of my prefect privileges. Come on."

He started to follow her, but then he paused. The whole class must have heard about his misadventures with Peeves, and they were probably still laughing at him now. Did he really want to go to class?

But, oh, to walk in with Lily Evans, to see the look on Potters face...Everyone knew that James fancied Lily, but that she refused to have much to do with him...To walk in with Lily Evans, like friends, and see Potter's face...

"Severus?"

"Coming, Lily."


	9. Remember the First Day

A/N I went back and changed/edited much of the story, but not on here, and while most of the differences don't affect the rest of the story per se, one chapter that I added, about Severus' first time on the Hogwarts train and his sorting, is important to knowing the people he knows later, so I'm putting it in here, but changing it to be like a memory so that it is still in sequence. I hope that is not too confusing...Please review!

* * *

Severus lay in bed that night, thinking only of Lily, as usual. Her shiny hair, her perfect skin, her green eyes, her little nose...Lily Evans...He had been infatuated with her since the day they met, on their very first day at Hogwarts, when he first laid eyes on her...even at age eleven, he thought she was beautiful.

And she had walked him to class.

"Hey, Severus, you awake?" He heard his gruff roommate, Ax, asked as he entered the bedroom.

"Yeah, Ax," Severus tried to wipe Lily off his mind. "I'm awake. Why?"

"You know where I just came from? Astronomy tower! And with who, you ask?"

'Actually, I didn't ask,' Severus thought sulkily, but kept the comment to himself.

"Verdana Rayne, Sherona's sister. Older sister. Seventh year. A SEVENTH year."

Severus sighed. "Exciting," said he in a droll voice, void of any excitement at all.

"You wait, Severus, you just wait. Your time'll come, then you'll understand, you will. When you meet a girl you fancy, and she just happens to go with you to the towers...You wait." Severus listened as Ax pulled back the curtains and, most likely, climbed into bed. Fifteen minutes later, his snores indicated that he was asleep.

"I'll wait alright," Severus whispered to himself in the darkness. "I'll wait forever for Lily, and she'll probably never have any idea I'm alive." But she did know he was alive, and she had ever since their very first day at Hogwarts. Severus smiled as the memory put him to sleep.

* * *

Four Years Earlier: 

He had been to Platform nine and three quarters many, many times with Sarraiah and Lucius. He had seen the Hogwarts train countless times and was even permitted to get on, once, just a couple of years before when his sister had been made prefect. But now it was Severus' turn to board the Hogwarts Express, to spend a year living at the castle he had read so much about, and to return home only for Holidays and the summer. And he was very excited.  
  
"Severus, come on, we've got to board!" Lucius called out, glancing back at his 'cousin.'  
  
"I love you, little one, and I will see you at Christmas," Ebony was obviously trying her hardest not to cry.  
  
"Go on, boy, and make us proud." Stalinus ordered. "Once you're settled in, you send an owl to tell us how the sorting has gone."  
  
"Oh Father," laughed Sarraiah. "Of course he will be in Slytherin! All the Snapes have gone to Slytherin!"  
  
"Yes, well, let's not break tradition now, all right then? Go on, you two. Get on the train." Sarraiah hugged their mother and gave their father a quick kiss on the cheek. As cold as he often seemed, the look in his eyes bore a strong affection for his little girl, his baby, his angel. Severus often hoped to see his father looking at him with those eyes, but it had yet to happen.  
  
"Goodbye Father, Mother." He said, hugging his mother and returning an approving nod from his father.  
  
"Please, love, you're not too old to call me Mummy," Ebony stated, smiling at her little one.  
  
"Alright then, Mum. See you at holiday!"  
  
And Severus ran off to join Lucius on the Hogwarts train.  
  
Sarraiah had to sit up front in the cart for the Head Boy and Girl, where they would give instructions to all of the new prefects before patrolling the cars, so Lucius and Severus found a spot in the back, where they were quickly joined by three relatively attractive and yet somehow...unsettling...teenage girls.  
  
"Hello there," said the first to enter, a blonde girl Severus recognized as Lucius' girlfriend.  
  
"You remember me, don't you? Narcissa Black. Betrothed to your wonderful friend here." She smiled, a small, tight-lipped smile, and sat down next to her future husband.

'Is she being sarcastic?' Severus wondered, but he had little time to ponder the question, as conversation was continuing and he thought he ought to pay attention if he planned to make a decent impression on the Slytherins.  
  
"This is my sister, Bellatrix," Narcissa said, indicating the older girl to her left. Severus gazed at the girl he had just been introduced to, and was immediately intimidated by the thin, harsh faced brunette whose steely gray eyes made Severus give an involuntary shiver.  
  
"Charmed," she said, though she certainly seemed neither charmed nor charming.  
  
"I'm Severus, Severus Snape," the first year said nervously.  
  
"You're sister is Sarraiah? Head girl, in my class too." Said Bellatrix. "We were friends once, but now I'm afraid she has much more in common with my other sister, Andromeda, a sixth year. Rather nasty habit they seem to have, this dating muggles. Sick, isn't it? So I do rather relate to you, child. I understand your family's plight. Narcissa and I know first hand what an embarrassment it is to have a mud-lover in the family. That's what we call her, because she loves mudbloods, see? So, if ever you need a hand, someone's picking on you for being her relation, you see me. Got that?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Thanks," Severus was quite confused. Picked on? Embarrassment? Mudblood Lover?  
  
The other girl in their compartment had still not spoken, she simply sat beside Bellatrix, across from Narcissa and the boys, and took out a copy of "Hogwarts, A History."  
  
Bellatrix noticed Severus' staring, and she smiled slightly.  
  
"Ellyson Lestrange, a fellow first year," Bellatrix informed him, nodding at the girl, who did not respond.  
  
"Her father and mine arranged just under two years ago for my marriage to her older brother. Graduated, he did, so I'm looking after Ellyson. Isn't that right, child?"  
  
Ellyson looked up, but did not respond. Severus couldn't help thinking that she was a beautiful girl, with long auburn waves that framed her face, clear and pale skin, and sharp blue-gray eyes.  
  
A second later she cast her eyes back down to her book and continued reading, though Severus also could not help but notice that she had yet to turn a page.  
  
"In any case," Bellatrix continued, "It is nice to know whom who are set to wed. Narcissa, darling, you are quite the lucky one. Few girls know so soon, as the families of eligible young men usually wait to make absolute sure the woman, or girl, is entirely worth their while. I had to wait until my fifth year. Andromeda was set up last year herself, but it fell through quickly after when she was caught snogging that Michael something-or-other up in the astronomy tower. He's not only muggle-born, but a Hufflepuff too! Imagine, snogging a muggle HUfflepuff, must be rather like kissing a Niffler, or some creature just as dumb. Or perhaps a Mandrake, Michael could easily be one of their kind, cries loud, looks human enough, but no more intelligence then most of the HUfflepuff plants!"  
  
The whole car (minus Ellyson) burst out laughing at this, which Severus naturally joined in, though he wasn't quite sure why it was so very funny to everyone else. Their laughter was soon interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"I've got it," said Lucius, who stood to open it.  
  
"Sarraiah!" Severus exclaimed when he saw his sister standing there. "How nice your new badge looks with your robes!"  
  
"Head girl," mused Bellatrix. "Fancy that. How are you, Sarraiah? Still with the Ravenclaw what-his-face?"  
  
"Johnny, and yes, we're still together. Honestly, Bella, I don't know why--"  
  
"You've met my sister, Narcissa? She is to marry your cousin."  
  
"We're not really cousins," Lucius pointed out. "It's just that our families are close, you know, so we're almost like relatives."  
  
"And this is Ellyson Lestrange. You will recall her older brother, graduated last year." Bellatrix continued, ignoring Lucius. She was being strangely...polite, Severus noted. Too polite.  
  
"Hello, Ellyson," said Sarraiah with a smile. "Anyway, thought I'd let you know the cart is coming 'round any minute. Here, Severus, Mum gave me some pocket money to split with you. Try not to spend it all on sweets. Good day, all."  
  
"Bye, Sarraiah." Said Lucius and Severus in unison.  
  
Bellatrix nodded at her former friend and current bunkmate. "Good day, sister."  
  
By the time the Hogwarts Express reached it's destination, Severus had sampled nearly every goodie on the witches' snack cart, old favorites like Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, Ice Mice, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, and a couple of new items, Musical Fruits, (each strawberry, banana and grape plays a different popular song) Lucky Clovers (Taste however you wish them to!) and Caramel Kickers, (plain milk chocolate, shaped like different types of shoes, each one filled with caramel, dull, but delicious). He wanted to try one of everything, so he did.  
  
Once he stepped off the train he heard a loud voice calling over all of the chatter, "Firs' Years! Firs' Years Over Here! Don' worry 'bout yer trunks, they'll be sen' in without ya!"  
  
Severus looked to his right to see the tallest man he'd ever seen, a huge man with a thick beard and unkempt hair down to his shoulders. The boy's eyes widened with apprehension.  
  
"Go on, then, Severus!" Lucius prodded. "That's just Hagrid, been gamekeeper since he was my age. Won't hurt you none. See you after the sorting!"  
  
Severus followed the other students into the front hall, where a man who introduced himself as Professor Binns stood before them. He spoke in a drone, emotionless voice, and Severus had to pinch himself to stay awake. He stood close by Ellyson Lestrange, whom he had not yet heard speak one syllable, and tried to pay attention.

He heard someone sneeze behind him and turned around to see a tiny little girl with shiny hair and green eyes.

"All right, then?" He whispered to her, and she smiled.

"Fine, sorry."

"I'm Severus," he stated, sticking out his hand for her to shake.

She took it, and smiled again. "Hi. I'm Li-" She began, but Professor Binns cut her off.

"Talking will kindly cease, thank you. The sorting will begin shortly, and you will each be placed in one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Follow me."  
  
The children filed silently into the Great Hall, several gasping when they first saw the beautiful ceiling enchanted to look like the sky outside. The muggle borns stood out, as they were the ones pointing in awe at the candles hovering about their heads, and shooting nervous glances in the directions of each House Ghost.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood and introduced himself.  
  
"Hello, Hogwarts students! For those of you who do not know, I am Albus Dumbledore, and this year I am taking over for Armando Dippet as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Without further ado, let us begin the Sorting!"  
  
Professor Binns, who was a short, heavy man (but, at the time, still alive) with mousy brown hair and thick gray eyebrows, placed a stool in front of all the students. He rested upon it an old, slightly tattered black witch's hat, and stepped back.  
  
"What in Merlin's...?" Severus overheard a boy behind him murmur. He was not the only confused eleven-year-old.  
  
Professer Binns cleared his throat, and for a moment everyone thought he was about to speak, but alas, it was the hat whose brim-mouth opened wide to let out words:  
  
"A hat I am  
But smart indeed  
I understand your wants,  
Your needs  
I will place you  
Where you belong  
But first sit back  
Enjoy my song  
Many many moons ago  
Before I was tattered and old  
I belonged to Godric Gryffindor  
House colors red and gold  
He, along with Slytherin  
Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw  
Chose me to do the Sorting  
For in student's heads I saw  
I can see if you are brave  
Clever, kind or wise  
Crafty, noble or pure at heart  
I see life through your eyes  
For when you place me on your head  
I can surely see  
Whatever house you should go to  
That is the job of me."  
  
The Great Hall burst into applause as the Sorting Hat finished it's song, and again Professor Binns cleared his throat.  
  
"Avingdale, Joslin!" He called out, and a tiny, pudgy blonde girl stepped forward. She sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head and...  
  
"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted, and the table to the right of Severus began to cheer and applaud their new first year.  
  
This went on with the A's, as Axgrind, Gjennomsnitt, became the first Slytherin.  
  
"Your name is what?" Severus heard Lucius call to the boy over the cheering of his fellow Slytherins.  
  
"Just call me Ax!" The burly eleven-year-old replied.  
  
Then came the B's.  
  
"Black, Sirius!" The hat called out, and Severus' head snapped up. 'Black? Any relation to Narcissa and Bellatrix?' He wondered.  
  
But if they were at all related, neither Bellatrix nor Narcissa showed it, though they did seem awfully shocked when the hat shouted:  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindors cheered and congratulated Sirius as he took a seat at their table.  
  
Severus watched the sorting in awe and apprehension. What if he, too, was sent to Gryffindor? Or worse...Hufflepuff! He couldn't imagine the shame his father would feel...He would probably be disowned! Disinherited for sure!  
  
"Evans, Lily!" Severus looked up to see a beautiful little girl walking slowly up to the hat. It was the girl he had nearly met in the hall! He couldn't help but notice that she seemed sweeter, and somehow more fragile than the other girls there. Severus quickly erased pretty Ellyson entirely from his mind, and replaced her face with this new girl, the girl from the hall...This Lily...  
  
'Please send her to Slytherin, Please send her to Slytherin,' He found himself praying silently. 'When the Neptune did I get so interested in girls?' He pondered next. 'And what the bloody hell is taking her so long?'  
  
The hat was indeed spending an awful lot of time with Lily Evans. But at last its brim widened as it announced...  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
S, for Snape, was of course awfully far down the line, so Severus had to wait a rather long time for his name to be called. He watched as Ellyson joined Slytherin, then Lupin, Remus ('What a stupid name,' Severus couldn't help thinking) became a Gryffindor. Pettigrew, Peter and Potter, James joined the Gryffindors too, and Queenly, Aurora became a Ravenclaw.  
  
'R, then S!' thought Snape with nervous excitement. He was getting impatient.  
  
"Raison, Liesl!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Rayne, Sherona!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Royale, Richard."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Sampson, Sally!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Sampson, Stanley!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Saunter, Jezebel!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Seltic, Kristle!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Sindelle, Rodger!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
and finally....  
  
"Snape, Severus!" 

He tried not to show his nervousness as he walked up to the front of the room and took his place on the stool. He placed the hat on his head and waited...Silence...  
  
'Please be Slytherin, Slytherin, come on, hat, Slytherin, please Slytherin...' He found himself praying a moment later when the hat still had yet to announce a House.  
  
'You are indeed clever, perhaps Ravenclaw would be the best...Let me see...Your sister asked for Slytherin too, as did your father...You are wise, very wise, with a real drive to succeed, to prove yourself. You have great powers that you know little of yet, but I fear you can be easily molded in your quest to gain acceptance, friendship...What else are you? Cunning? A bit, a bit... Resourceful, a desire to be powerful, that drive to succeed...Yes, yes, I do think I have made my choice. You would most certainly do best in...  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Severus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and rushed off to the Slytherin table to join his sister and Lucius.  
  
Slytherin, Slytherin. Father would not be ashamed after all, no disowning Severus today, not today! Slytherin. Good.  
  
"Knew you were one of us," Bellatrix said to him as he sat down beside Lucius.  
  
"Knew it the second I saw you boarding the train."

* * *

A loud clap of thunder rocked the castle, and Severus was forced awake. He sat up in bed, strangely out of breath. What had awoken him? And why did he feel so very unsettled? He had been dreaming, he knew that, but of what? He could almost remember...it was on the tip of his brain...

With a sigh, he lay back down, resting his head on his pillow. A few minutes later he drifted back to sleep.


	10. Going Home

Classes continued on, as usual, and soon school was out for the summer again. Gryffindor beat Slytherin for both the Quiddich and the House Cups, much to the unhappiness of Lucius and his teammates. 'But at least I made it on the team this year. At least I made it,' Severus constantly reminded himself during that deciding match against Gryffindor.  
  
And he only had to hang out with Lelijk a few dozen times.  
  
Silently, Lucius and Severus boarded the train together for the final time. Lucius cast one last look over his shoulder at Hogwarts ("I may come back, but I'll never answer to those bloody professors again!" He had informed the other Slytherin boys the night before. "One day, I'll own this school. They'll work for me!") and climbed aboard.  
  
"It's going to be different next year, really different," Severus said to Lucius about twenty minutes into the ride.  
  
"I'm just glad to be free. 'Cept I'm not really free because I have only one year to get established and all that, then I have to marry Narcissa."  
  
"But you like Narcissa. I'd think you'd be happy about marrying her."  
  
"Well, sure, I like her, but you know, once we're hitched, the fun's gotta stop. I mean, not _totally_ stop, she's not expecting miracles, just a little respect and some...what did she say? Ambiguity? Subtlty. She says I'll need to cut the affairs back a bit, but I figure what she doesn't know..."  
  
Severus suddenly realized what his chum was saying.  
  
"Wait! You cheat on Narcissa? What do you do?"  
  
Lucius laughed. "I know you're inexperienced, mate, but you must know what we do—"  
  
"But with who? Whom? Someone else? Someone _here_?" Narcissa was not nearly as intimidating as her older sister, but she was hardly the type of person Severus would want to get on the wrong side of.  
  
"Well..." Lucius leaned forward and lowered his voice.  
  
"That girl in your year, the once who doesn't talk."  
  
"Ellyson Lestrange?"  
  
"Bellatrix's sister-in-law. We've never quite gone all the way, she's a nervous little thing, and she's afraid to get in trouble, but she's fun for a bit of snogging down in the dungeons, and she's really intimated easily so she'll do almost anything if you scare her enough."  
  
"My father mentioned talking to her father about arranging us," Severus informed Lucius hotly. "She could be my future wife you know!"  
  
"Well, be glad to know she's still clean as the purest wizards' blood then. And she's rather good at what she does do, little as it is!" He laughed again. Severus clenched his teeth, and said nothing. He knew that Lucius was probably bluffing, or at the least, exaggerating, but it drove him crazy all the same, which was strange, because despite their possible impending numptuals, he felt little connection to Ellyson.  
  
"Of course, if you're looking for a little cheaper a girl," Lucius lowered his voice, "Sherona Rayne is in your year too, and she's quite good, and she'll go far as you like provided she likes you too. And I bet she could like you. She has a preference for dark hair, though she did make a rather appreciated exception for me."  
  
"Sherona Rayne?" Severus knew the tall blonde well. She was more attractive than the typical Slytherin female, with a deep tan, cerulean blue eyes and a body that would make Jessica Rabbit jealous. Severus relaxed and smiled slightly at the mental image. "So, Sherona, eh? She's...shaped."  
  
"Sure is!" Exclaimed Lucius, leaning back in his typical over-confident, cocky, "I'm so wonderful" attitude.  
  
"What sure is?" A female voice asked, as Narcissa, Ellyson, Ax, Alexand'r, Taai and Jezebel entered the car, followed a moment later by Vincent Crabbe, a sixth year, and Zander Flint, in his seventh year. Crabbe, Zander, Ax, Taai, Lucius, Alexand'r and Severus made up the Quiddich team.  
  
"Bit crowded now!" Alexand'r called out, laughing.  
  
Ax agreed with the Seeker. "Plenty of room, though!"  
  
"Not a problem," announced Lucius. "There's a lap for every girl!" He pulled Narcissa into his lap, and the two began snogging quite passionately. Severus couldn't help but stare at them for a few seconds; Even when getting so obviously hot, Narcissa still came across as very, very cold. Secretly, Severus and his bunkmates often referred to her as "The Ice Queen."  
  
"Care to live up to you name, Jezebel?" Taai asked the short, clear skinned beauty of Vietnamese decent who had entered after her friend. Giggling, she plopped down on his lap.  
  
"Oh, Taai, you hopeless romantic, how you sweet-talk me so!" She cried overdramatically, and soon they were French kissing too.  
  
"This is a crazy group," said Ax, "but I'm afraid the girls are a tad outnumbered here. So Ellyson here gets a choice, that she does!"  
  
Ellyson blushed deep crimson. "I think perhaps Severus should decide my place, as he could very well be my future husband," she said quietly, smiling at Severus. "But whatever he decides, I must say it is hardly proper for anyone to be vying for my hand in his presence, and it is also rather forward and horrible for anyone to assume that I would just attach myself to him because he demands so."

"Wrong to be attached to who? Severus?" Asked Crabbe stupidly.

"No!" Cried Ellyson, forgetting her soft and angelic facade for a moment. Then, collecting herself, she added, "I meant anyone else would think I'd be all romantic-like with him just because he says so. I certainly intend to do as my husband says when I get married, as any good wife would, but for anyone else..."

"Yeah, shut up then," Zander Flint ordered her. "So, Snape, you want her?"

He sighed. "Might as well. Come here, Ellyson." He said, and she did. "Get up, Alexand'r. My possible future wife would like very much to sit by me, I think, and to be honest I'd rather be smooshed in next to her than you, if you don't mind."  
  
"Hey," Alexand'r said, laughing as he stood up. "I was off to find the snack witch anyway. Crabbe? Zander? Ax? Follow me, we'll find an empty car and talk Quiddich."  
  
Crabbe scratched his thick head, apparently confused. "But everyone's already sitting. Where are we gonna find an empty car?"  
  
"If it's not empty, we'll empty it dunderhead. Come now, let's go."  
  
Crabbe nodded slowly and squeezed past the kissing couples on his way out of the car. "Right then. See you at the platform."

* * *

Severus' mother was waiting for him when he exited the train. Standing beside her was his aunt, Desé, and Bellatrix.  
  
"Hello, Mum, Aunt Desé." Severus greeted them. "Why're you here, Bella?"  
  
"Picking up the sister-in-law."  
  
"Yes, Severus love," his mother began, "And speaking of _inlaws_, where is Ellyson? I though your father wrote to tell you—"  
  
"We might be getting married. I know Mum." He rolled his dark eyes and pushed a greasy strand of black hair from his eyes. "We sat together on the whole train ride, but she wanted to go and say goodbye to her friends, okay with you?"  
  
"Of course, son."  
  
Bellatrix checked her watch and sighed. "Good of her to keep me waiting, eh? And where are my sister and Lucius?"  
  
"They're coming too," Snape assured her. "Ready to go, Mum? I'm tired."  
  
"We'll wait for Ellyson and your cousin." said she. "How did you do on your OWLS? Feel you got good marks?"  
  
"Good enough."  
  
Desé absentmindedly gathered her blonde-gray hair behind her and fastened it into a bun with a flick of her wand.  
  
"There he is!" She exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"Lucius! Over here!"  
  
"Hey there Mum! Bellatrix, Aunt Ebony."  
  
"Taking me home, Bella?" asked Narcissa, taking Lucius' hand in hers.  
  
"You and Ellyson. Where is she?"  
  
"Here I am! Sorry, Bellatrix!" The tiny girl bounded over to the group, a beautiful snowy owl balanced on her outstretched arm. "Meet Weathers. I just bought her off Sherona Rayne, her Mum says Weathers is too bright, and the Muggle neighbors will notice her, plus she didn't have permission to buy an owl at all, and so she had to sell her. She gave her a dumb name, Snowflake, but I thought that was stupid, so I figured when does it snow? In Winter. In winter, there is a lot of snowy weather. So I named her Weathers and I'm sure my Mum will let me keep her, because she said I could get one next brithday anyway! She's gorgeous, isn't she? I just love her!"  
  
"That," said Severus with an air of disbelief, "Is the most I have ever heard you say in one go."  
  
"Oh?" She lowered her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go all off like that, I'm very excited, that's all."  
  
There was an awkward pause followed by this, which was thankfully interrupted by Bellatrix. "Let's get going, kids. Some of us have husbands to get home to. You'll understand soon enough, Narcissa."  
  
"Bellatrix, about husbands?" Desé began cautiously. "You're sister Andromeda, is it true she..."  
  
Belltrix disapprovingly snorted and threw back her shoulder length hair. "Married a muggle, she did! Ted Tonks is his name, and she's already got in the family way. If you ask me, she was in the way before the wedding, if you know what I mean. In any case, she's thoroughly knocked up, and subsequently disinherited, of course. Mum and Dad are terribly disappointed. They really thought it was just a phase. Sad, really. She had such potential."  
  
"Very sad," Desé agreed, clucking her tongue. "Tsk tsk."  
  
"We had better get going..." Snape's mother announced. "See you all later. Come over for tea sometime, Ellyson, or join us for dinner. You're always welcome."  
  
"Thanks very much, ma'am." Ellyson smiled shyly at Severus. "Good summer."

* * *

A/N  
I've decided to go PG 13, or at least I will soon, because as Snape grows up, so will the content and story lines...Enjoy! And please review! (oh, and Kerry, I'm trying to do longer chapters...this one is about 1,634 words...A little longer! lol)

To everyone else, thanks, and please review more...it makes me feel special! blushes Merci!


	11. Aren't You Tom Riddle?

Severus received the results of his OWLS back over the summer, and was pleased to see that he had done well in nearly every subject. The only exception to his excellent marks was awful Transfiguration, which he hated, but both his mother and father were satisfied by their son's grades.  
  
Ellyson came over at least once a week over the summer, for which Severus was grateful, because without Sarraiah and Lucius around his days were rather lonely. He still was not looking forward to marrying the young girl, but he was at least starting to like her enough to tolerate her for extensive periods of time.

Severus did go to Hogsmeade with Ax once, and another time he, along with Zandar Flint and Vincent Crabbe went to Diagon Alley for the afternoon to check out some new racing brooms, one of which Zandar decided to buy.

But for the most part Severus spent nearly every waking hour alone, either in his dark, dull room, studying, or down in their cold gray basement, experimenting. Lucius did manage to send his childhood pal an owl every now and again, and Severus rather enjoyed knowing what his chum was up to. ("Live vicariously through me, chum," Lucius had written once, "because I'm currently leading a life worth living!") Lucius was working to "get established," which seemed to be going well, judging by the fact that it had taken him but a month to get hired by the Ministry.  
  
Severus quickly discovered that he hated being home, thus whenever an errand had to be run, Severus offered to do it himself, rather than sending his mother or one of the house elves out. His father's business was faltering, as it had been for many years, ever since Sarraiah had died and left in her wake three chronically depressed individuals living in Snape House. His mother had taken to Muggle knitting, and though she wasn't very good, Severus honestly appreciated every fraying scarf, lopsided sweater, and awkward-fitting pair of mittens she made him.  
  
His entire childhood pre-Hogwarts, was spent in Snape House, so one would think he'd be used to the quiet, but somehow this silence was different than the hushed stillness of his youth. That quiet had been in some way peaceful, calm and sophisticated, it meant that his father was either working in the office downstairs or not yet home from the business. It meant that his mother was probably cooking or reading, and his sister was probably in her room, composing poetry or styling her hair. That was the quiet of his youth. This new, ominous lack of noise could only be described as...austere...harsh, and, in some strangely present way, cruel.  
  
And so Severus spent the summer listening to his father curse and sigh over the failing business, watching his mother knit itchy socks, and occasionally visiting with Ellyson or writing to Lucius.  
  
Until a vaguely familiar stranger dropped by and changed everything.

* * *

August Third, 1976 started out like any other day. Severus awoke early, but lay in bed until the sun was fully risen. "Why should I get up if it hasn't?" He wondered aloud.  
  
He read for about an hour, then ate breakfast as prepared by Tuttles, their old, temperamental house elf.  
  
He kissed his mother good morning when he passed her on the stairs on the way back to his room, and nodded hello to his father a moment later as he shoved the heavy mahogany door to his bedroom open.  
  
Pushing a dark, somewhat greasy strand of longish raven-black hair away from his eyes, Severus looked his room over, trying to decide how to spend the day. He chose to go back to his reading, and plopped down on his thick, comfortable black and moss-green bedspread with his book, The Many Murderous Methods of Man, by Khanderveld Bankins. One hour and three chapters later, he heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. He knew that an elf or his father would surely answer it, so he didn't bother getting up.  
  
The person (or persons) knocked again.  
  
"Anyone planning to get that?" He yelled moodily, turning the page.  
  
More knocking.  
  
"Hello!" He stood up, tossing his book back on the bed.  
  
"Okay then, I'll get it!" Thoroughly annoyed, he stomped down the stairs and reached the first floor just as his father flung open the door. Severus was about to head back upstairs when he heard a familiar voice behind him say:  
  
"You know, old chum, Ordinarily I would have just apparated into your room, but as you can see, I've brought a guest."  
  
"Lucius!" Severus said, turning around to see his friend, who was standing with Folter and a vaguely familiar dark-haired man. "I haven't seen you since—"  
  
"Too long, mate, far too long! Been a bit busy with Ellyson, have you?" teased the tall pale blond, laughing. Severus noticed that his friend seemed to be doing quite well, in his obviously new olive green wizarding robes, his long hair tied back in a low ponytail. "Hey," Lucius continued. "Let's talk somewhere, shall we? Got a bit to tell you that one can't put in a letter, you know what I mean?"  
  
But before they could leave the front foyer Severus' father, who had been quietly conversing with the other men, stopped them.  
  
"You are men now, and you will be involved in adult conversation, not traipsing away to your room to gossip and play," he said coldly, black eyes staring hard at his son, unblinking. ("We do not now, nor have we ever, gossiped and played!" Severus thought to himself in classic teenage fashion) Stalinus did not notice the highly affronted look on his son's face as he continued. "Follow me, gentlemen, we will be more comfortable talking business in the study."  
  
Lucius and Severus exchanged a glance, then followed their fathers and the dark-haired man into the first floor Study.  
  
When they were all seated, and Stalinus had served each of the men a glass of Brandy, Folter stood to introduce his comrade.  
  
"Severus, I do not believe you've been fully introduced to my friend here," Folter began, but Severus interrupted him.  
  
"Oh!" He said, having just figured out where he had seen the man before. "I knew you were familiar, and I've been trying to place you! You're Tom Riddle! Haven't seen you in forever. We met when I was younger...didn't we?"  
  
The corners of Tom's mouth lifted slighly, but his 'smile' left Severus slightly un-assured.  
  
Folter cleared his throat, and glanced from the dark-haired man to Severus. "You have met him before, yes, when you were just a child, Severus. As you did, Lucius. And at the time, when you were ages six and eight, and you were indeed introduced as Tom Riddle, for security purposes only. You see, you will come to know him by another name. This, Severus, is Lord Voldemort, and he is a very important person to know."  
  
Severus raised one dark eyebrow and looked to the man with skepticism. "Lord Voldemort?" He said, still somewhat unnerved by the man's small 'smile.'

"I have heard of you a little, hushed whispers in the common room and such, everyone saying you're going to do great things for the all-magic community, that you've already begun your rise to power. You are telling me that you are that man they speak of, that Lord Voldemort?  
  
"That's correct, Severus," said the man, rising from his seat and putting out his hand. "The Dark Lord Voldemort am I, and you're uncle is right, I do believe I am someone you will soon be glad to know. You may not realize it yet, Severus, but there is a war brewing. I imagine that Muggle-Lover Dumbledore is keeping it pretty well hushed over there at Hogwarts, but I feel my followers, and their families, should know. For five years now I have been slowly building up my side, my army, if you will. For five years I have been working on the side of the all-magic, against all of those mudbloods and muggles and half-breeds this world has polluting it. For five years now, Severus, I have been gaining support and followers, though I began my translation long ago, thirty years ago in fact, when your uncle and father were just about your age." The Dark Lord returned to his seat.  
  
"You see, son," Stalinus began, once again turning his harsh eyes to his boy, "Our leader and master, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, has been a friend of the Snape and Malfoy families for some time. Since we attended school together in fact. When he was known by his former name, his Darkness was head boy at Hogwarts when Folter and I were in our fifth year. His views reflect ours in so many ways..." Stalinus' expression turned, if possible, colder and angrier at the start of his next sentence. "He never would have let that Cavedweller Mudblood off so easily, as the ministry did! No, he would have cursed him right good. A regular Unforgivable. Every Unforgivable, thrown at him at once, that's what he deserved, starting with 'Crucio!" and a grand finale of 'Avada—'"  
  
"Have you ever used an Unforgivable Curse on another living creature before, Severus?" Voldermort interrupted. Stalinus took a swig of Brandy as the younger Snape shook his head. "You will," said Voldemort, confidently. "What about you, Lucius?"  
  
"No, Sir." Lucius replied. "But if by your orders I have to, I look forward to pleasing you to the best of my abilities. Sir." The Dark Lord 'smiled' again. He was obviously pleased. Severus was surprised, his independent friend had never sounded so submissive to another person, not even as a child when his father would beat him for his 'smart mouth.'  
  
"You'll have your chance. I saw that you both had very high marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but unfortunately for the magical youth of Britain, and the world, you are never taught to use the curses you are defending yourselves against. And I don't suppose they ever curse you, so that you know how it feels? Of course not! Dumbledore would never agree to that, would he? Never!" Voldemort stood again, extemporaneously delivering an empowered and passionate speech that much reminded Snape of the Shakespearean monologues he had read in his youth. "I will teach you all you need to know to belong to the real world!" Voldemort assured them. "Simply say the words, and I will brand you both my followers, members of my most elite group, my innermost circle! And you will be glad you're there, you will! Dumbledore may have defeated Grindelwald, but good old Albus was in his prime then, and Grindelwald was far less powerful than I at his best day and on my worst! Yes, Lucius, you can be inducted by the weekend if you so desire, and Severus, the moment you step off that Hogwarts train for the last time—I'd let you join now, of course, but I can't risk Dumbledore preparing to stop us before we even have chance to really strike out, that would be..." He took a moment to collect himself before going on. "In any case, you will be glad you've joined so early, and you will be best fighting for us, on the better side, the pureblood side, the darker side. The winning side. Your sons will be Christened into the group, and their sons, and so on, as I will personally oversee each one's bringing up into the dark organization. I call them my Death Eaters, and you can be one of them. Both of you." With that, Voldemort again sat in his chair, and tipped back the rest of his Brandy.  
  
The Study was silent a few moments, when finally Lucius spoke. "I, for one, would be honored and proud to call you Master, my Lord."  
  
Stalinus glared at Severus, who was still a tad too dumbstruck to speak.  
  
"Severus?" Stalinus prodded, and Severus tried to collect himself.  
  
"Yes," He stammeed, "I, uh, also, would be proud, and...glad, to call you, uh, Master, Lord Voldemort. Sir."  
  
"Good, good!" Voldemort stood again, a more pronounced but still entirely eerie smile on his lips. "In that case, my work is done for today. You will both attend this weekend's meeting, though you understand, this will be your only one for some time, until you leave that institution, Severus. I feel I should allow you to witness the induction of your cousin and Father, just as your father watched as Folter received the Mark just two weeks ago, but I cannot risk further...you understand, of course. I will see the three of you this weekend. Bring your wife, Stalinus, and Lucius, your mother is welcomed. You are getting married soon?"  
  
"Next year, My Lord. To Narcissa Black." Lucius informed him.  
  
"Good family, the Blacks. Shame about that other one...You bring your future wife along, if her father has no objections. I daresay, he'll be there as well, and needn't worry... The Mark, this weekend. Until then." With a distinct POP, Lord Voldemort was gone.  
  
"What Mark?" asked Severus, to which no one said anything.  
  
After a pause, Folter stood up, and finishing his Brandy, said, "Come, Lucius. Work to do. I believe your mother invited the Blacks are to dinner this evening."  
  
Folter and Stalinus shook hands and whispered back and forth a moment, then, with a POP, Folter apparated away.  
  
"I'd better get out then, don't want Narcissa hanging about sans moi," said Lucius. "Bye then."  
  
POP. And Stalinus was left alone with his son.  
  
"Not a word to your mother," Stalinus instructed, then he, too exited with a POP, leaving Severus alone in the Study.  
  
"What Mark?" He said to no one in particular. He went to the cabinet, pulled out the Brandy, and poured himself a glass. He downed it in one gulp, then glanced around the room, still confused over what had just happened.  
  
"What Bloody Mark?"

* * *

A/N and this begins Severus' real descent into the dark world of Death eaters...mwahahahaha! :)


	12. The Dark Mark

Both Lucius and Severus waited anxiously for the weekend. Folter had warned his son of the excrutiating pain he would have to endure in order to receive the Mark, and he ordered the 18 year old not to, under any circumstances, show weakness when branded.  
  
"Don't be a pillock, son. No son of mine will be thought a regular nancy boy," Folter told his son on Thursday night

"Please, Father. I know." Lucius rolled his eyes. _A pillock, Me? Lucius Malfoy? Ha!_

"If you cry, or even cry out, so help me, Lucius," Folter continued mercilessly. "I will curse you myself." Severus had stood back and listened, silently, as his uncle continued to threaten his cousin. "When I am done with you, 'crucio' will be the only word left in your vocabulary, and pain the only emotion left in your feeble body. This family cannot take the shame of a weak and fragile son, and I will not have some spineless pansy as my heir. Understand?"  
  
"I will not cry, Father. I will be strong, and make you proud, as I always do." Lucius said with an air of over-confidence.  
  
"Don't get an attitude with me, Lucius!" said Folter, drawing his wand, which he always kept in the right side pocket of his billowing black robes. Lucius instinctively tightened his hand on his wand, both hidden inside his robe pocket. But his father did not point the eleven inch instrument of Mahogany and Dragon Heartstring in the direction of his hardheaded son. Instead he held it by his side, and called out, "Cylindra!"  
  
Severus was confused (emotion of the week!). Cylindra was one of the house elves, the old cook, who had been with the Malfoy's for decades.  
  
The tiny house elf entered at once, wearing a torn formerly white ripped up pillowcase she had obviously fashioned herself some time ago, and carrying a wooden spoon.  
  
"Cylindra, my son Lucius wished to witness first hands the results of the Unforgivable Curses. I shall need an elf to try them on. Rather than chose three, and perform a different curse on each, I have decided that one of your offspring would suffice. Which do you wish me to take?"  
  
"Oh, Mas'r! Please! Not my chil'r'n! Not mine, Mas'r! Cylindra instead! Cylindra is old house elf, no use to you soon, as Cylindra is dying each day already! Please, take Cylindra, Mas'r!"  
  
"Nonsense. My wife, though I do not often worry about pleasing or angering her, would be most upset to lose you, as she is so fond of your cooking and, er, personality. I will take one of the younger ones, give me one of your sons, and this way, when you die, your daughter will still be around to do the cooking. Go, and fetch one. I will expect you back momentarily...Or I shall kill each of them in front of you. Go!"  
  
Cylindra the house elf sighed, obviously torn. "Yes, Mas'r. As you wish."  
  
Lucius sneered at his father. He honestly hated bearing such a striking resemblance to the older man; sometimes Lucius hated his own reflection simply because it reminded him so much of Folter Malfoy.  
  
"That's really necessary, Father?" He asked, but it was not meant to be a question.  
  
"You will see what dishonor will get you if you embarrass me Saturday."  
  
"But Uncle, to do that to Cylindra, it's so terribly cruel," Severus began, but, upon catching sight of his uncle's unwavering glare, he broke off and stared defeatedly at his hands.  
  
About a minute passed before Cylindra returned, but it felt like an eternity to Lucius and Severus.  
  
She was followed closely by her two sons and daughter, who hopped forward to clutch her mother's trembling hand.  
  
"Cylindra is here with offspring, Mas'r."  
  
Folter Malfoy smiled cruelly. "Which did you chose, Cylindra?"  
  
"Father!"  
  
"You have made your choide as I demanded, have you not?"  
  
"Mas'r!" The smaller male house elf stepped forward.  
  
"Mas'r, Kicker has offered to be the one. Kicker will do it." Lucius couldn't helped thinking about how much he hated to hear them refer to themselves in the third person.  
  
"Kicker it is then," said Folter, pointing his wand at the elf.  
  
The other male house elf, Rockers, rushed forward with grim expression and grabbed Cylindra's other hand. She and the female, Shadowling, were already sobbing.  
  
Kicker's face was stoic as the Master Malfoy placed him under first the Imperious Curse. He made Kicker dance about, flip around like a fish out of water, and break a vase over his abnormally shaped head, cutting his big ears with shards of glass. The teenagers watched silently as Folter lifted the Curse.  
  
Aiming his wand directly at the little house elf, he cried, "Crucio!"  
  
Severus could hardly stand to watch.  
  
When that bit of torment was finally through, Lucius was almost glad to hear, "Avada--" but the second word was inaudible over the screeches, screams and cried of the other three house elves. There was a flash of green light, and the littlest elf lay motionless on the cold wooden floor. "Good night, Kicker," Severus whispered to himself.  
  
"Don't embarrass me," Folter spat at Lucius, then turned on his heel and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"Cylindra!" The pair heard him call from the attached Dining Room. "See that my desert reaches me in my study momentarily. And tell that girl of yours to get that mess off my floor. I'll take tea with my cake, no sugar."  
  
Cylindra wiped her eyes and nose on her ragged "clothes."

"Yes, Mas'r."  
  
Severus was quite sure that Thursday Night would stay burned in his mind for a long time...Though he'd much rather have horrible images burned into his mind than a horrible scarring brand burned into his arm.  
  
But in less than two years, he would have one to match those of his father and Lucius.

* * *

Ebony had agreed to come to the meeting (she had little choice, once Stalinus made the decision to tell her of their induction to the Death Eaters he insisted she come along and watch). She and Narcissa joined Desé and the other women off to one side of the field where the 'ceremony' was performed. Narcissa's sister Bellatrix was there as well; her husband had already been inducted.  
  
"Why our Lord refuses to let women join, I'll never understand," she whispered bitterly to Severus as she went off to join the women while he was permitted to stay and watch with the men.  
  
It didn't take all that long, and though it took all of his energy to maintain a semblance of dignity and strength, Lucius did not cry. Afterwards, the group was allowed to remove their masks (those who were already members arrived wearing them) and mingle with the other Death Eaters, their wives, and any underage Wizards and Witches who were in attendance. Severus greeted Sherona Rayne, who was there with her parents, sister, and newly inducted older brother, Kalus. Severus also spotted the Goyle, Crabbe and Flint families, Sarraiah's former friend Taryn with her new husband Theodore Knott, and Alexand'r's family. Severus greeted them all accordingly, and even stopped to admire Taai's recently acquired brand.  
  
"Good to be of age, eh? Me dad's been in for the longest time, since they were called the Knights of Walpurgis, Grandad was in as well, but he died last summer." Taai said to Severus in a hushed voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that," replied Severus. "About your grandad dying I mean, not about your family all being inducted..."

"It's an honor, eh? Hurts like mad though, but I figure, He needs to know we can take the pain in order to know if we deserve the power. No pain, no prestige. No prestige, no power. And who doesn't mind a little pain for a lot of power?"  
  
"Righto," Severus agreed, feeling oddly out of touch with his old friend. _You saw him just two months ago, Severus,_ he told himself, _and he's still the same Taai. Why are you so—_ But whatever Severus thought he was _"so—"_ was nonessential, as he didn't have time to chastise himself further, Voldemort was speaking, and everyone knew to turn attention to him immediatly.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention by this woman here," Began the Dark Lord, motioning for someone to join him on his platform, "That some certain females feels they are worthy of joining my Death Eaters." He pulled on the arm of the person standing beside the platform, and brought her up to stand beside him.  
  
Many meeting-goers, including Severus, gasped. It was Bellatrix Black!  
  
"Mrs. Rodolphus Lestrange feels that she is just as loyal a follower as any, and wishes to be branded with the Dark Mark. I have made a deal with her...If she is able to withstand the pain of the Mark for a full three minutes, I will allow any woman who, in the future, proves herself worthy and loyal to me to become one of my Death Eaters, and I will henceforth welcome Bellatrix into my most elite circle."  
  
"She'll never stand the pain!" Severus heard Lucius hiss in his left ear.  
  
"If not," the Dark Lord went on, "this young lady will not only ruin it for any women who would like to join later, but she will also be most horribly tortured until she knows her rightful place as a woman. Have I your blessing, Lestrange?"  
  
Bellatrix's husband nodded curtly, glaring at his wife. Rodolphus' brother, Rabastan, was standing to his right with a small but undeniably evident smirk on his face. Severus saw him lean over and whisper something in the ear of the many beside him, whom Severus had been introduced to as Anton Dolohov, and the two shared a significant look and nod.  
  
Voldemort, apparently noticing none of this, focused his attention on Bellatrix, who was actually...smiling.

"So be it," said he, raising his wand. The Dark Lord lifted the young woman's arm, and began to administer the Dark Mark...

And Bellatrix Lestrange became the first female Death Eater.

* * *

A/N Cylindra is the female version of Cylindrus, the name of Erotium's slave in the Roman Comedy play "The Brothers' Manaechmus." In case it ever comes up on Jeopardy, now ya know!

PS: I love Bellatrix! Why? Because she's evil? A sadist? A quack? I don't know, but she's awesome. JMHO.


	13. Sixth Year and Growing Up

Severus was worried about returning to Hogwarts on September First. It was 1976, and he was entering his sixth year, his first year sans Malfoy. Tom -- er-- Voldemort was rising to power rather quickly, gaining more followers every day. They weren't exactly keeping quiet either; several muggle deaths had already been attributed to the masked ones who called themselves Death Eaters, the former Knights of Walpurgis.

Despite his worries, Severus packed his trunk as usual, and on the first of September he boarded the train to Hogwarts as he had done so many times before. His mother was the one who saw him off at the train station, as his father was busy working for the Dark Lord and Lucius was occupied with his Ministry job. Ellyson met him on the platform and the pair found a compartment together in the train.

They were soon joined by Ax and Crabbe, followed by Micah Crescent and Jake Rygold. The five sixth-years shared a room.

"There's gonna be three new spots on the team this year," Announced Micah as he sat down. "Taai, Zander and Malfoy all left. You trying out?" He asked JR.

"Yeah. I'm going for one of the Chaser spots, not that Keeper isn't good too. Who you think's gonna be captain now that Taai's out?" Jake Rygold was was a tall, husky sixteen year old with an earring in his left ear and several 'battle scars' on his face from fist-fights he'd been in over the years. He probably would have made a good beater, but Ax and Crabbe had been given those two spots in their second and third years, respectively. Severus was often haunted by the fact that Jack should have been added to the team last year, but Taai and the rest of the team had voted in Severus instead.

"I think it'll go to Alexand'r. He's the oldest, and he's a sporting good Seeker. Then next year maybe Ax, I'm thinking. Gninnuc gets final word for that one," Crabbe was saying when Snape tre his head down from the clouds and returned to the compartment. Just then, the door opened, and Jezebel entered, arm-in-arm with Alexand'r.

"Talking Quiddich, are we?" Asked Alexand'r smiling. He sat down beside Crabbe and Jezebel threw herself into her lap so that she was straddling him. He laughed and placed one hand on her upper left thigh, the other on her right.

"Hey, Sherona!" He called, though it was difficult to speak with Jezebel's tongue roaming in and out of his mouth.

"We're all in here!"

The compartment door opened yet again, and Sherona entered, followed by a fourth year whose name Severus didn't know.

"Everyone, this is Shafer Conquest. He's trying out for Chaser, and he's wonderful!" Everyone said hello, but Severus noticed that JR was glaring at the brown-haired boy.

"Chaser, eh?" said JR suspiciously. "Good luck with that then."

Shafer did not seem to notice the contempt in the other teen's voice, or if Ihe did, he ignored it. "Thanks, mate."

Many Slytherin's came and went on that train ride, and Ellyson, in keeping with her manner on the very first trip to Hogwarts, barely spoke two words to anyone. Soon enough, they had arrived. Alexand'r went to join the Head Girl, a Hufflepuff named Regina Royale, as he had been chosen Head Boy (though Severus could not figure out why).

Soon Quiddich trials were held, and both Jake Rygold and Shafer Conquest were put on as Chasers. Micah Crescent accidently blew up a Cauldron concotion that temporarily blinded him in Potions class, so he was unable to try out, and the spot of Keeper went to a third year, Thomas Knott, whose older brother Theodore had been Keeper (and graduated) when Severus was in his first year.

James Potter was named captain of the Gryffindor team, and, as expected, Alexand'r was captain for the Slytherins. Both teams were strong, beating Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff easily. The last game of the year would be between the two of them; Winner takes the Cup.

Ellyson was always by her future husband's side, though, with Lucius' prodding by way of Owl, Sherona had been propositioning him an awful lot lately. She was impressed that he would soon be joining the Dark Lord, and that Lucius spoke so highly of him. Severus knew that she didn't really like him, and was only seeking power, but he was rather tempted to take her up on her offer to meet in the Astronomy Tower at Midnight any night of his choice.

But all was not well for Severus.

Without Lucius around, it was all the more evident that his "friends" were only his "friends" because they shared a common bond: Slytherins Bound for Death-Eater Status. And Severus was not entirely sure that he wanted to become a Death Eater. Though he was looking forward to the Power. And the Respect. And the Women.

One Friday, after Potions, Ellyson wasn't feeling well, so she bid Severus Adieu and down to her room. He decided to wander around outside for a bit. He was sitting on a rock overlooking the lake when he heard footsteps behind him. He tensed up, sure it had to be Potter an Black and their little gang come to torment him as usual. The other Slytherins pretended they were all so tight and tough, but with Malfoy's exception not one had ever come to his aid or defense against the Gryffindors, unless it was to make themselves look good.

But the voice who spoke to him was not that of Potter, or Black, or even Lupin or Pettigrew.

"I just spoke to Ellyson, Severus." He swiveled around. It was Sherona!

"Hey," said Severus. "How's she feeling?"

"Terribly ill. Doesn't look like she'll be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Oh, but I said to her, who on earth will walk Severus around? A Slytherin man destined for greatness cannot possible be forced to hang about alone." Her voice was strangely low, almost husky, seductive. Severus shifted his weight on the rock.

Sherona sat down in frnt of him, on a slighly lower rock.

"Come down here, Severus. Anyone can see you, and I don't want us to be interrupted. I'm trying to talk to you." 

He slid down to the lower rock. She was still smiling seductively at him.

"Ellyson said that perhaps I could walk around with you. We could go to all the good places, Honeydukes, Broomtastics, the Triple-Horn Inn..."

Severus' eyes widened. The Triple-Horn Inn? He had heard of that place! That was where couple could check in for only and hour or two at a time, and they let anyone have a room, and that was where Hogwarts students often went to...

Sherona moved closer to him, crawling up the rock, cat-like, until her face was about two inches from his.

"Has Ellyson ever kissed you, Severus? Has anyone?"

He felt his face flush. "She's kissed me." He said.

"I mean really kissed you. Like this," she pressed her lips to his, and he pressed back. Suddenly, she slipped his tongue into his mouth, and he allowed her to. In his mind, he knew it was wrong to do this to Ellyson, but, well, the truth was she had never really kissed him like that, even when she came over during the summer. A peck on he cheek, or a slow, light kiss on the mouth, but this was heavy snogging!

Sherona pulled herself up even closer, so that she was on top of him. She pushed his shoulders gently so that he was lying flat on his back and then she straddled him. She grinded slowly on top of him as they snogged passionately. He felt himself getting more excited then he would have liked. He put his hands up and ran them over her back. Luckily she was not wearing her Wizards Robes, and neither was he, as it was Friday afternoon when those students who owned Muggle clothes often wore them. He felt her bra through her shirt...She took his hand in hers and slid it around to her front so that it was cupping her chest. He squeezed gently and moved his mouth so that he was kising her neck, her shoulder...He slid his hand under her shirt and continue to finger the material of her bra, which was lacy and so tight her chest nearly spilled over the top of it. Suddenly, he nearly jumped out of his skin went her hand went to his pants. He let out a low moan and Sherona laughed lightly. "Just you wait," she whispered hotly in his ear. She lifted up his shirt and began kissing him down his chest...down...down until she reached the top of his pants. Her hand again went to the buldge in his pants, as she worked down his zipper. He thought he would die in ecstacy when she began to...service...him. A few minutes later, as suddenly as she had started kissing him, Sherona was done.

She zipped his pants and slid her body up so that she was lying on top of him. "Enjoyed that, did you?" She whispered to him, he could only nod in reply. _What in the bloody hell just happened?_ he asked himself, trying to ignore the feeling of guilt he felt whenever he thought of poor Ellyson sick in bed, unable to go to Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade! Sherona wanted to walk around with hims! To Honeydukes. To Broomtastics. To the Triple-Horn Inn...

As if Sherona could read his mind, she suddenly sat up and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Severus, bright and early. And don't worry, I won't breath a word of our _adventures _to Ellyson. Good evening."

She stood up and made her way down the rocks. A moment later, she disapeared around the side of the formation and was gone. About ten minutes later, Severus followed. He was just intim for dinner, during which he made small talk with the other guys, then said good night and went off to bed. But he hardly slept. He couldn't get Sherona out of his minf, how she felt, how she tasted...what she did.

But he couldn't keep Ellyson out of his mind either. Why did he have to feel so damn guilty?

* * *

A/N going to change the rating to R now, cuz it's getting there... :)

Please Review! Big Changes in Store for Severus' Life!


	14. The Triple Horn Inn

**Chapter Fourteen: The Triple-Horn Inn**

The following day, Sherona stuck by Severus' side like glue. Everything was going rather well, the pair hung around with Alexand'r and Jezebel, and Severus began to feel better about the weekend. Perhaps she wouldn't be able to find a moment alone with him…Perhaps she wouldn't succeed in taking him to that inn…

Around noon, the foursome decided to grab a bite to eat, so they opted to go to the new little café near Honeydukes, Nikki's Nicest Noshes. Sure, it was a corny name, but they had heard that the food was rather good. Severus and Alexand'r ordered meals (Mya's Mighty Meatloaf and Topher's Tasty Turkey Dinner) but the girls, in typical teenage-female fashion, each asked for a Simon's Special Salad, dressing on the side.

After they were through eating, they traipsed around Hogsmeade some more. It was perhaps an hour after they'd paid the bill that Jezebel and Alexand'r had an idea:

"Let's split up for fifteen minutes or so, we girls together and you boys, then meet back at Averyton's Ice Cream Palace, that's the one that's closing next month, and…go from there," said Jezebel with a coy smile. Alexand'r nodded heartily, and Severus agreed as well.

"Later, ladies," he said, as Alexand'r pulled him off in the opposite direction of the girls.

"You know what the ice cream place is next to, eh, Severus?" Alexand'r said in a hushed voice.

"Er, that odds-and-ends shop?"

"On the other side, git!"

"The…uh…the Triple-Horn Inn?"

Alexand'r laughed. "Ay, mate. That's the place! Time about you went from sixteen year old boy to right lucky man, eh? And Sherona's just the girl. I mean, Ellyson is nice and all, but have you any idea just how many of our chums, and our enemies too, how many of them would bloody keel over and die of jealousy if they knew you'd gotten with her? I mean it! Sherona-bloody-Rayne! She's a living legend."

Severus sighed. "She's a whore."

Alexand'r smiled. "Your point?"

Fifteen minutes later, the guys rejoined the girls in front of the ice cream shop.

"If you two don't mind," the tiny Vietnamese girl said, brushing a strand of jet-black hair away from her small brown eyes, "Alexand'r ad I have business to attend to next store. See you…later…" She and Sherona exchanged a glance, then the pair took off for the Triple-Horn Inn.

"So, Severus," said Sherona sweetly. "What do you say? The inn's right there. I've got the galleons."

Severus took a breath, and pushed Ellyson out of his mind. "Let's do it. I mean, not do it, but, let's…let's go…I mean…"

She laughed lightly, but he did not feel as though she was making fun of him. "I know what you mean. Let's do it."

* * *

But he couldn't do it.

"What do you mean, you can't?" sherona siad, nearly shouting."We haven't even started yet! I paid for this room, and you tell me, 'sorry, I can't?' What's the problem?"

Annoyed and obviously exasperated, Sherona slid off Severus, who was lying on his back on the bed. He sighed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"I really don't see what the issue is here, Severus." She said, her voice full or anger and intolerance for his lack of performing ability.

"I'm sorry, Sherona. I just can't help thinking…about Ellyson…"

Sherona smiled, suddenly resuming her usual seductive demeanor. "Well, the thought of her would put me right out of the mood too, I must admit. Come one, we'll take it slow." She slid back onto him and sat up, so that she was straddling him the way she had the day before. "Now, you just lay there and relax, and let me do all the work at first." She told him.

Sitting up on him, she began to unbutton her blouse. Slowly, giving each tiny button it's time in the spotlight, until they were all undone. She slid off the shirt and let it fall beside her on the bed. Under her shirt she wore a satin bra of emerald green. Like the one of the day before, it was a tad too tight, and her chest spilled out of the top.

_But what about Ellyson?_

Leaning forward, she placed a hand on either side of the bed just above his shoulders. She slid up and down a bit, so as to create friction between the two teenaged bodies. She continued to lean forward until her chest, with all of it's spilling satin emerald green clad glory, was right in his face. She continued to grind slowly against him.

_Ellyson who?_

Next she worked on his shirt, pulling it off over his head, and kissing his bare chest, which was still void of hair. He began to get in to the moment, into the heat of the moment, as he ran his hands up her sides to her bra…She unhooked it for him, which was disappointing as he had been looking forward to doing it himself, but he forgot his annoyance as her bra joined his shirt on the floor.

"Damn." He said, eyes wide.

"Shhh," she commanded. He slid his hand up to touch her flesh, but she slapped him away. "I told you to let me work first. I'll tell you when it's your turn."

Nervously he complied. "Okay, then."

_Ellyson Serena Lestrange._

She went to work on his belt next, and his zipper…Soon she had resumed her activity of the day before. Severus smiled a satisfied smile, and cautiously placed a hand on the back of her head. Would she slap him away again?

She did not.

_"I think perhaps Severus should decide my place, as he could very well be my future husband."_

When Sherona was through she pulled herself back up so that the two were eye level. She slid her underwear off from under her skirt and took his hand. "Go on, Severus," she coaxed. "Touch me."

"I…"

"_I'm really not feeling well today, Severus. And I don't think I'll be up to a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow either."_

"Severus! What's the matter?"

"Um…"

_"Sherona offered to walk with you so you don't look like a Dunderhead, and all those who play Quiddich and haven't got detention are going."_

"Severus? Go one, it's your turn now. Touch me."

"But…"

_"Really, Severus. Go to Hogsmeade. Have fun. Bring me back something from Honeydukes, will you? Thanks. I feel so much better knowing you're happy."_

"Severus Snape? Severus! Are you listening to me?"

"I can't." Severus pushed Sherona off of him, and fixed his pants. "I'm sorry, Sherona. I forgot, I…" He put on his shirt and his Wizards Robes. "I promised to get something for Ellyson at Hogsmeade , I have to get there before they close. I'm sorry, Sherona. I've got to go."

So he left.

* * *

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been working on my other fics, Picking Up The Peices and Thrice The Tabby Cat Hath Mew'd, so I've sort of forgotten poor Severus...I vow to do better by him tho, especially now that classes are out for a month! Please review! Did Severus do the right thing? Was it stupid to blow his chances with Sherona for por sick Ellyson? Is Ellyson really sick? lol now i'm just teasing you! :) AL 


End file.
